As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often use one or more processors and one or more associated memories to process and store information. Physical and logical relationships among processors and their associated memory may be established according to any number of architectures. For example, processors and memories may be logically organized based on a non-uniform memory access (NUMA) architecture. In a NUMA architecture, each processor in an information handling system may have its own separate, dedicated memory. The NUMA architecture may be advantageous for a number of reasons. First, a processor can often access memory physically proximate to the processor (e.g., local memory) faster than non-local memory (e.g., memory local to another processor or memory shared between processors). Second, a NUMA-aware operating system may optimize overall memory bandwidth and allocated local memory to a processor by providing a dedicated memory for each processor.
During startup of an information handling system, the components of the system may initialized by a basic input/output system (BIOS). The initialization process may determine certain attributes, including the type, speed, time factoring and size of the memory in the information handling system. The initialization process may also test and/or train the memory to ensure that they are functioning properly. However, when a memory failure is detected, the information handling system may reset without properly identifying the problem. In this case, the information handling system may be re-initialized, the memory failure of may be detected again, and the information handling system may be reset again, creating an infinite loop.